Rose Karshikan
The captain of Team Sharknado. Name: Rose Karshikan Species: Sharpedo (Shiny) Type: Water/Dark Ability: Rough Skin Hold Item: '''Safety Goggles '''Gender: Female Age: 20 Physical Description: Standing at 5'9", Rose is an rather fit girl with some visible, lean muscle definition. While not buff per say, she does have a visible six-pack. Besides that, she's stock standard for a Sharpedo: sharp pearly whites, red eyes with black sclera: though her skin is the pinkish purple of her race's rarer coloration. However, her left leg from the knee down is utterly mangled, due to a severe injury in the past. Like her brother, Red Karshikan, she has short, shoulder length hair colored blood red. Personality: Rose is a very odd person. Despite being a Sharpedo, she does not easily succumb to the rage that is usually associated with a number of Sharpedos. In fact, she's perhaps one of the more calm members of Team Sharknado, unlike her younger brother Red. However, due to her nature as a shark, the scent of blood drives the sharpedo into a far more instinctual set of behavior, driving her towards the source of it. Rather than attack and rip apart the source of the scent, however, Rose's actions are more like that of a feline under the influence of catnip, acting very affectionate and nuzzling the source. Due to her leg injury, Rose cannot put too much weight on that leg, else she suffers extreme pain. Possibly seeing it as a badge of personal honor, she has thus far refused to have treatments or to have a prosthetic installed. Due to this, she has devoted most of her time to swimming and aquatic combat. Swimming has become her life because it is the one place where she can move and fight as great as anyone on dry land. Major: Aquatic Battling w/ minor in Marine Biology Grade level: Junior Team: Sharknado (Captain) Team Role: Captain and Aquatic Combat Other Team Members: Red Karshikan, Monique Quinn, Fletcher Ingram Strategy: Due to the extreme damage to her left leg from the knee down preventing her from putting weight on it, Rose's entire combat doctrine revolves around fighting in water. As such, she immediately forfeits or straight up refuses to challenge someone if she cannot fight them in an aquatic environment because no matter how hard she tries, she will lose any on land fight. This has skewed her combat record a bit: her record lists her as having 50 wins and 146 losses. In actuality, 136 of those losses are the result of her forfeiting due to being unable to fight in water, so her actual record is more along the lines of 50-10. In water, it's an entirely different story. Rose's entire combat style revolves around swimming about her foe and harassing them at first. This is done as an attempt to draw them into the water, where Rose can easily take advantage. She makes heavy use of Thief to deprive a combatant of their Item to draw them in, and if that fails, she will often leap out of the water and latch onto her foe to drag them into the water. When paired with her teammate Monique, her strategy takes on an entire new dimension; Monique's ability to generate massive wind-storms means that Rose can often attack out of water just as easily as she can in it, a combination that has led to her team's unique name. When backed by Monique, Rose tends to close in quickly in order to finish enemies off - or at least down them long enough for Monique or Red to get in the finishing blow! Strengths: *Academic: Rose is adept at getting her homework in on time, as well as projects. She's very knowledgeable about water combat due to her training in it for most of her life. *Social: Rose is very outgoing, and can grab the attention of many people. She is also very forward about her intentions. *Combat: Rose is an absolute demon when she's in the water. It's very difficult to keep up with her, and if you're not prepped for water combat and you find yourself under water while fighting her, there is a very low chance of winning. Weaknesses *Academic: Rose is not good with group projects, and her grades are average at best outside of water-related classes. *Social: Rose's outgoing-ness tends to come with making up silly nicknames for people she hasn't met yet when addressing them. In addition, whenever she smells blood, Rose looses a number of her inhibitions and can get a little out of hand. Her upfrontness about certain topics are also very offputting. *Combat: Rose's leg injury, as well as her refusal for treatment or replacement of it, prevents her from fighting on land without suffering crippling pain. Moves: Starter #Bite #Scary Face #Surf #Thief Freshmon (Semester 1) #Ice Fang #Swagger Freshmon (Semester 2) #Super Fang #Crunch Sophomore (Semester 1) #Scald #Aqua Jet Sophomore (Semester 2) #Zen Headbutt #Whirlpool Junior (Semester 1) #Skull Bash #Rock Smash Classes: #Advanced Aquatic Battle Theory #Oceanography #English Literature 201 #Kanto History